This study has been designed to assess the frequency of insulin resistance among hyperandrogenic women. This may increase our understanding of the relationship between insulin resistance and androgen excess. Furthermore, and more importantly, since insulin resistance is a metabolic disorder, it is also associated with abnormalities of glucose and lipid metabolism, and vascular growth. As such it can result in an increased risk of diabetes, hypertension, cardiovascular disease and pancreatitis, among others. Determining the frequency of insulin resistance using the relatively simple technique of the ITT may allow identification of those hyperandrogenic individuals who are at risk for further metabolic/vascular abnormalities.